The Sweater
by kasumi the vampire queen
Summary: Kagome's life goes straight up and then right back down in just a few days. She wins the lotto, goes school shopping with Inu Yasha, and gets terribly hurt on the way to school, but there is a way to save her from death, but Inu Yasha will hate it....


(A/N- I got this idea while drawing a picture, I think that it is a relatively good idea. This Inu Yasha fan-fiction is dedicated to Rozefire- one of the greatest Inu Yasha fan-fiction writers in the world. I even gave her a part in the story.. I don't own Inu Yasha but I do own a box of Cheerios..)

The Sweater

The 6 Billion Dollar Lotto

It was a beautiful normal day in the Higurashi household- well sort of normal, today was grandpa Higurashi's birthday and that meant only one thing....

"Damn! Damn! And Damn!" Grandpa (I'm going to call him that now) yelled at the TV, which was currently showing a tall teenage woman with shoulder length blood red hair and brown eyes in a long black dress with flames coming up from the stitching (Sorry Rose, if that's not what you look like but I had to go by what was on your profile..) pulling a little white round ball out of the barrel with the number '23' stated on it in big black numbers, against his wishes of a ball with the number '20' on it being drawn.

Grandpa was only allowed to play the lotto or any other kind of betting on his birthday because of an incident in Los Vegas when grandpa almost lost the shrine playing the slots. That was the day when Mrs. Higurashi made the rule that he was only allowed to do any kind of betting on his birthday. That is also why Grandpa always gets so riled up when he doesn't win the lotto, he only gets a few chances according to Mrs. Higurashi.

"Watch you language around Souta" Mrs. Higurashi said as she grabbed his crumpled up lotto tickets off of the floor and threw them in a nearby garbage can.

"But-"Grandpa started when the commercials came on.

"No!"

"I-"

"No!"

"No if's, and's or butt's about it, there is no excuse for cursing around children!"

"Actually there are-"He stopped suddenly when Mrs. Higurashi started to Growl.

"Ok, ok" Grandpa said giving up his fight.

"You know that I don't like you playing the lotto at all, so consider yourself lucky" Mrs. Higurashi said as she waved a finger at him.

"But our next-door neighbor Mr. Iwato gets to play the lotto all he wants"

"That's because he doesn't have a daughter to set him straight like you do"

"And anyway Kagome and Souta still have their lotto tickets so we still have two more chances of winning the 6 billion dollar prize" Mrs. Higurashi said in a matter-of-fact kind of way (I know that they are to young to have lotto tickets but grandpa gave 1 to each of them)

"Shut up! The show is back on!" Grandpa said excitedly.

"Dad-"

"Shhhh!!!!" With a heavy sigh Mrs. Higurashi sat down in the nearest armchair to watch the rest of the show with her family.

"Ok, now were back to" The host made a swift hand gesture to the audience. "The 6 Billion Dollar Lotto!!!" The audience finished.

"Alright we will now have my lovely female co-host Rose pick the last number out of the barrel of numbers!" The host said like he was on happy drugs.

Rose walked up to the barrel of numbers when the crowd stopped cheering and slowly turned the lever to the barrel over and over and over hypnotizing everyone watching that show into staring at the barrel as it spinned. Everyone was dead quiet as they waited for the barrel to stop spinning. Then finally it slowly started to roll to a stop until Rose finally took her hand off of the lever and placed it on top of the clear plastic barrel lid. She slowly unclasped the lid off of the barrel and slid her fingers into the opening of the barrel and pulled out one of the numbered balls. She clasped it in her hand until she was done putting the lid back onto the clear plastic barrel. Rose slowly unclasped her hands around the ball building up more suspense than any of the people watching that show could take. She lifted the white ball up into the air with the number facing her so that only she could see it. Then Rose finally read aloud the number on the tiny white plastic ball.

"27!!!! 27 is today's lucky winning number!!!!" Rose said happily as she turned the plastic ball around to the audience. But, much to their dismay, nobody in the studio audience had won, but that was different outside the studio audience....

"Oooooooooohhhhhh!!!!" Grandpa whined loudly enough for the neighbors to hear him.

"Souta didn't win" Grandpa groaned as he walked over to the TV and changed the channel to some nature documentary.

"Darn lotto....the stupid thing gets harder and harder to win each year, aye Kagome?" Grandpa asked, but he wouldn't be answered anytime soon because Kagome was currently off into her own little world....

'I wonder what it means, maybe I should ask Gramps. The numbers off of my lotto ticket match the ones on the TV.... WAIT A MINUTE!!!! DID I JUST WIN US 6 BILLION DOLLARS? ' Kagome continued for a whole minute thinking that same thought over and over in her head.

"Gramps?" She was able to choke out.

"Yes, Kagome. Are you alright? You look very pale."

"Put.... other.... channel.... on.... now" Kagome processed slowly.

"Ok, whatever you say, but it's useless it's not like any of us won" Grandpa said as he walked up to the TV and changed the channel back to the previous one.

Kagome was thankful to see that they were still showing the 7 plastic numbered balls all lined up on the TV. She then began to look from the TV to her lotto ticket vigorously, back and forth.

The TV read the numbers 7, 13, 15, 17, 19, 23, and 27.... she began to sweat.... and her lotto ticket read the numbers 7, 13, 15, 17, 19, 23, and 27. She continued to look back and forth between the TV and her ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, TV, ticket, until she made an important discovery.

Kagome jumped up from the couch she was sitting on with Souta, scaring him and causing him to tumble onto the floor, and screamed at the very top of her lungs:

"WE WON 6 BILLION DOLLARS!!!!!!!" She then began to dance uncontrollably as her family stared at her wide eyed, like she was crazy, of course until it finally registered in their minds that they had become billionaires and danced around wildly with her.

(A/N- Ok, that's chapter one I'll have the next chappie up soon. I hope you enjoyed it and review please..)


End file.
